Save Me - Annabeth Chase, Betrayed
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: A crossover between Percy Jackson and The Orginals. Annabeth Chase was spending a normal afternoon at Camp Half-Blood with her boyfriend when she encountered a man named Klaus that changed her life. A week later after...the incident, Annabeth is homeless and is struggling with life on the streets. Until Klaus Mikaelson decided to welcome her into his home.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth POV**

"Annabeth!" Percy squealed at me. I try to hold back the laughter.

"I never knew your voice could go that high," I commented. Percy had a scowl on his face.

"Shut up, Wise Girl," he muttered. I couldn't hold back the laughter that time.

"Also, I just hit you lightly...and you _squeale_d!" I said in disbelief. I shook my head and Percy glared at me with his beautiful sea green eyes. We don't talk after that. Only listen to the tree leaves brushing up against each other in the forest that was close Camp Half-Blood.

The sun shined down in a clearing between the trees. Feeling slightly tired of walking, I sat down on a log lying along the ground. Percy Jackson places his body next to mine and I rest my head upon his shoulder, feeling his warmth.

"Why can't it always be like this?" I asked. No wars, just the sound of birds talking to each other and the clear blue sky lighting up the world.

"Cause ancient guys hold terrible grudges," Percy replied. I chuckled in agreement.

My head left my boyfriend's shoulder when I heard that slight rustling of bushes across the clearing. My hand instinctively goes towards my sword that was strapped to my waist.

"It's probably nothing, Annabeth," Percy said reassuringly.

"I have this...strange feeling, that it is not," I replied.

"Relax, we're fine," He said, pulling me towards him. His arms made me feel instantly relaxed and safe, but still...something told me there was something wrong.

My fears spoke true as a man walked out of the trees. He wore a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. His grey shirt was dirty and had red stained into it. Immediately I stood up, analyzing how he stood, how his posture was. Confident, that is the word to describe this man.

"Hello, I don't want to intrude...but I am feeling very hungry," the man said with a thick British accent in his voice.

"You won't find any food in a forest," Percy told him, moving closer whilst also pushing me further away. In any other situation I would of rolled my eyes at him.

"On the contrary, mate. There is plenty of food in this forest," he replied and slowly started to stroll closer.

"Who are you? What's you name?" Percy interrogated.

"Klaus, though I am sure that won't matter in a few moments," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"Stay back," Percy demanded and pulled out riptide. Klaus looks surprised at the weapon in Percy's hand, but he doesn't back away.

"If he's a mortal..." I said under my breath so that only Percy could hear.

"I can assure you, love. I am not a mortal," Klaus answered my question. How did he hear me?

"Leave. Before this goes someone we both don't want it to go," I stated.

"But I love where this is going. The girlfriend, I presume." Percy moved his body closer to mine, confirming the mans suspicions.

"I came hear for a meal, but I will settle for a little fun," Klaus told us. Quicker than any human, Klaus was standing right in front of me, looking at me straight into my eyes.

"Kill your boyfriend," he told me.

"What? No!" I yelled at him. Klaus grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the log.

"Kill him!" He demanded. I felt every nerve in my body want to do what he said. To act upon it. Without realising my hand went to the hilt of my Drakon bone sword and it was pointed at Percy's heart. Percy was looking at me with shock and betrayal.

"No!" I yelled as my arm started to push the sword into him, Percy made no move to counter my attack. He just stood there like a stunned fish.

I feel my muscles setting on fire as I try to stop myself. The blade was only a centimeter into him. If I can just stop, he will survive.

"Percy, please," I begged for him to move.

"I can't," he replied. I looked down at the wound confused. Then I noticed it. A part of my sword was sticking out a bit acting as a barb, if he pulls out it will tear a lot of skin from his body.

"Ah!" I screamed, the pain was too much for me too bare. It was as if Klaus was compelling me to do this.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," I managed to choke out between my ragged breaths.

"I love you too," Percy replied, as if just realising what was happening.

"Kill him already!" Klaus ordered. I shook my head in defiance. No, no it cannot end this way.

Percy smiled at me warmly.

"It will be fine, don't worry. It won't hurt," he told me, giving in to his fate.

"No!" I yelled again. My body felt like it was on fire, urging me to do it. But I won't, I can't.

"I love you, Wise Girl," Percy told me. He took a step forward. The blade went straight through his heart.

A desperate scream erupted from my mouth, sounding broken. Eventually I had no voice left, only tears.

Percy fell to the ground, me along with him. I leaned over his body and hugged him. Never letting go. Together, we stay together.

_Not anymore._

My inner voice told me.

_He's gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Abbie Jones (daughter of Athena)**

I felt my mouth hang open in shock as I stared at the scene that unraveled before my eyes.

"Kill him!" The man shouted, just loud enough so I could hear him from my hiding place in a tree.

In a flash she had her sword piercing his hear. Annabeth was going to kill Percy, I realised frantically.

She opened her mouth and I could 't make out what she said, only muffled sounds.

"No!" She screamed clearly, as if defying whatever Percy just told her. They continued to converse, the strange man watching there movements in amusement.

A gasp escaped me and my hands went straight to my mouth. Water building up in my eyes. The famous hero's body fell to the floor, my half-sister along with him.

She tried to speak but I could tell that she was struggling.

Annabeth just murdered Percy. She betrayed him. She did it willingly...and now she was sad? Was it remorse?

My mind worked fast, trying to gather a solution to this problem, but I couldn't find one.

The man walked off from the scene. I turned and rushed towards the camp in grief and shock.

Annabeth Chase is a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

My shaking hands slowly closed his sea green eyes for the last time.

_Breathe._

I closed my eyes.

_Breathe._

That's all I could remember to do. All I could do. My mind was just an empty void of darkness. The pieces of once remained were all gone, as if burned to ashes and blown into the wind.

My trembling body slowly rose from the grass that lined Percy's cold body. I have to tell someone. I have to...my thoughts drifted off not knowing what to do. Clueless of my own actions.

I have no idea how long I stood there, looking at the sun slowly fall from the sky when Apollo flew across the sky.

I didn't even notice the people crowding around me, slowly gathering to take action.

"Annabeth," a solemn female voice spoke from behind me. I didn't turn, I didn't acknowledge it.

"Did you..." said another voice trailing off, male this time. Still I did not turn around. I couldn't, my body was not my own anymore. Not when it could be controlled that easily.

"Everyone, please leave. I wish to talk to her alone," a voice filled with authority said. Who's though, I did not care.

"Annabeth, how about we get you inside. It's getting dark and it's not safe here," it said again. I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders, like Percy does...did.

The person wrapped their arm around my body, before I noticed I was laying in my bed inside the Athena cabin. My eyes never closing. I could not bare to sleep knowing he will not be there when I wake.

**Piper**

He's dead.

I can't believe it.

First Jason now him...at the hands of Annabeth herself. According to the Athena girl.

"Is she going to make it?" I wondered, worried about my best friend.

"She's strong, though it will take time," Chiron answered.

"I don't get it. She killed him and yet she is so sad about it," Abbie thought.

"We don't know for certain if she did kill him," Leo replied, joining the conversation.

"I saw it," Abbie said, "the man told her to kill him, and she did not hesitate."

Chiron turned towards me.

"Charmspeak?" he questioned. I shook my head in thought.

"They loved each other, charmspeaks flaw is love. No matter how good or persuasive you are, love will always prevail," I replied. That means the only option is that she did it willingly...or that Abbie lied.

"It's getting late. I think we should continue this tomorrow," Chiron spoke sadly. I nodded and walked towards the cabins with Leo.

"Do you think she did it?" He asked.

"Not even for a second, you?"

"Same," he answered. I nodded at him and walked into the Aphrodite cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics are what the projection is showing._

**Annabeth**

My heart ached and all I could feel was pain. Eyes glued on the ceiling above me. Time slipping past me unnoticed. I will find the man who did this and when I do...

I will show him no mercy.

**Piper**

A week has pasted and the rumors are getting worse and worse.

"I heard a daughter of Athena killed her boyfriend, then _ate_ him!" A younger son of Ares spoke from behind me, obviously new to the camp.

"She is believed to be waiting in the Athena cabin for her next victim," he continued. I shook my head.

Yes, Annabeth is in the Athena cabin. But she is constantly searching for something, barely resting, eating or drinking. Not talking to a soul about the events that occurred.

"They managed to get it," a voice spoke from behind me. I jumped in surprise to see Leo standing there and realised what he said.

"Are we going now?" I questioned.

"Yes," Leo replied and turned to walk away, me following him.

The floors boards to the big house creaked under our weight as we entered for the private meeting.

"Gather around," Chiron said to the few people that were allowed in the room, "Today we've finally managed to receive a video of the tragic death of our hero with the help of Iris. This is confidential information as we uncover the mysteries of Percy's death."

The strolls nodded their heads.

"Play it," Clarisse said bravely. Chiron grimly smiled and clicked a button.

A projection of I'm guessing Abbie's memory was produced on the wall.

_"Kill him!" A man shouted. _His voice was barely audible as he screamed at Annabeth.

_Annabeth had her sword piercing his heart in a flash, as if in a rush. _Why would she obey him? I wondered.

_She opened her mouth and spoke to Percy, and he replied as if pleading. _I could not quiet make out what either of them was saying though, it was quiet frustrating.

_"No!" She screamed clearly. _As if defying what the Percy said.

_They continued to converse, the strange man watching their movements, eyes glinting in amusement. _

_Annabeth closed her tear brimmed eyes and plunged the sword deep within the hero's heart. Blood rained out of the wound._

_The two of them collapsed to the floor. _

_Annabeth struggling to speak as she could not get any words out._

_The man walked away with a smile on his face._

The film ended and we were all left shocked.

"She actually did kill...him," Travis mumbled.

"No!" Leo shouted in defiance, "she was under charmspeak."

I shook my head, I know how charmspeak works. That was not charmspeak.

"The only explanation I can come up with is something I haven't seen in centuries, and that doesn't work on demigods because of the godly blood," Chiron said in thought.

"She didn't kill him!" Leo screamed in denial and stormed out of the room.

The aroma was silent and I looked at Chiron pleadingly.

"Despite what our thoughts want to say, the evidence is clear. Annabeth killed Percy," Chiron said as if not believing himself. Believing that the girl we had known for 10 years would commit such a crime for someone she loved dearly.

"I'm leaving, I can't hear this," I spoke truthfully and was about to turn around when I paused.

"Wait, Piper," Chiron said, "the gods would like to have a meeting about this and know what we may have discovered in a weeks' time." I nodded my head and continued to walk away.

If she did commit the crime, I have no idea what I would do...


	5. Chapter 5

Leo

A series of shouts erupted from the mouths of the gods.

Yelling screeched across the room, arguments being thrown from every direction.

I stood next to Piper, silently watching their reactions to the video we just presented them with. Thunder rumbled in the distance calming all the gods down and silencing them.

"We will have a vote!" Zeus announced to the council of gods, "All who say the girl is not guilty raise a hand."

I look around the throne room of Olympus and see Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Hestia, Apollo and Hades have their hands lifted into the air.

"All who say she is," Zeus continued raising his own hand. Demeter, Aphrodite, Hera, Dionysus and Ares have their hands raised at the sky.

"A tie," Hermes spoke, counting the numbers.

"We could wait for Artemis to come back from her hunt and Poseidon to come out of his grieving stage to break the tie," Athena suggested.

"No, this has to be decided today," Zeus orders, "replay the video."

Chiron nodded his head at the deity and replays the video and everyone falls silent to watch the last moments of their fallen hero.

The gods start to mumble among themselves when Zeus place his hand out to tell them to come to a halt.

"We have decided," Zeus announced.

Athena rests back into her throne and grumbles something to herself obviously not happy with the decision.

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, will be sentenced to three years as a servant to the primordial known as Tartarus," Zeus concludes.

My mouth drops to the floor.

"No!" Piper yelled, ready to throw herself at the gods and fight them for what they are going to do to her best friend.

"Silence!" Zeus commanded at the outraged girl, "The decision is final."

I shook my head in disbelief. They think she did it.

Dionysus walks over towards us and in a flash we are at camp, the smell of grapes lingering around us.

"Piper, Leo. Please gather the campers in the mess hall. We have an announcement to make," Chiron told us.

I look into Pipers eyes that have fear laced through them.

And I know I have the same look as her.

Annabeth does not deserve this.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper

"Chiron be reasonable. You've know Annabeth since she was a child. Why would she do something like this?" I said in defense of my friend.

"You saw the video Piper, the evidence is there. I do not want to believe it but the facts all point to her being guilty. The council made there decision," Chiron said, not even trying to fight for her.

I let out a deep breath before turning and storming out of the house.

"Thank you Piper," a soft voice said from my left. I turned and saw Annabeth standing there, dark lines beneath her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. You don't deserve this," I told her.

"Thank you for believing in me," she said. Her voice was now muck more quieter, lacking the strength and feistiness that it once had. It's fearless nature had disappeared.

"Always," I said with a smile. "Who wouldn't believe a friend?" I said rhetorically.

"Everyone in the camp except for a few," she mumbled.

"Oh," I said realising my mistake in asking the question. "Wait, has Clarisse, Travis, Connor..."

"Katie, Chris, Drew, Will which is causing a few fights between him and his boyfriend, Jake, Malcolm, Lou Ellen, Chiron, the gods, almost everyone," she said completing my list and confirming some of the people who betrayed her.

"But...I'm sure there are a lot of people who still care," I say trying to give her positive encouragement.

"Only you, Leo, Nico, Rachel and Grover haven't told me I'm a cold blooded murderer with no heart. Though I think Grover isn't certain, but none of that matters now." I looked at her with confusion. "After all, I'm going to be stuck in a hole for three years," she continued.

"Run away," I said, surprising myself as I said it.

"What?" She said also surprised.

"Leave. Hide so they can't find you."

"They're gods. They will find me," she stated.

"It's better than literally going to hell," I countered. Annabeth pondered on that thought for a moment.

"What would I do? Where would I go?" she wondered.

"If I was you I would find that guy that was in the forest," I told her.

"But why would..." Annabeth paused as if realising what she needed to do. "If I find him and get him to explain what happened to the gods I would be proven innocent."

I smiled at her.

"Go chase that man, Annabeth Chase," I said.

"I will see you again, I promise," she told me and gave me a hug. I felt a tear rim my eyelid as I embraced her for what is probably the last time.

"I hope so."

We broke away from each other and I watched her run back towards her cabin. She came back out holding her backpack. I saw her sneak towards half-blood hill before placing something on her head and disappearing from my sight.

"Goodbye," I said in a whisper to my friend who never deserved this life full of pain.


End file.
